あなたを待って(Esperare por ti)
by Aoi uzu
Summary: -¡Sin duda nos volveremosa encontrar...-! "En el momento en que te encuentre de nuevo yo...yo seré quien se enamorará primero" -Ne, Naruto-kun.. ¿Puedo estar siempre a tu lado?- NARUHINA pasen y leean! denle una oportunidad por favor!
1. Esperaré por ti

**Hola! Seguramente algunos se preguntaran "¿Qué demonios haces cuando aun no terminas tu otro fi?" bueno, bueno lo se! Pero tenia que sacar la idea de mi sistema….me presento con una nueva idea y espero sea de su agrado (y dejen un review)**

**Bueno es el típico argumento de reencarnación, solo que mi querido Naruto será quien espere.**

**Este prologo se lo dedicare a mi amigo David o mejor conocido por estos lares como: Johs Straiker! Que me ayudo con las correcciones previas y uno que otro enredo!.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-kun y Bla, Bla, Bla…**

**Sin mas disfruten el capitulo! :D**

* * *

**Summari:"-¡sin duda nos volveremos a encontrar!-**

**"En el momento en que te encuentre de nuevo yo...yo seré quien se enamorara primero..."**

**...**

**-Ne, Naruto-kun...¿puedo estar siempre a tu lado?...-**

**Esperare por ti.**

**Cap.0. Adiós.**

* * *

**_"¡Sin duda nos volveremos a encontrar!"_**

_**"Ne...Naruto-kun, ¿puedo estar siempre a tu lado?..."**_

_**Te lo prometo.**_

Estaba cerca de las puertas de mi aldea, preparándome mentalmente para partir de ella y dejarla atrás por mucho tiempo, toda persona querida, cada amigo, cada conocido desaparecería de mi mente por largo tiempo. Estaba decidido. No había vuelta atrás, hace unos pocos meses me jubile como Hokage dejando a mi (ya no tan pequeño) rival, Konohamaru Sarutobi, a cargo seria un buen líder estaba seguro. Antes de partir visite a los caídos, pase por la casa de Sasuke y Sakura. Dios que era difícil el dejarlos atrás. Pase por Ichiraku Ramen acompañado de todos, una última comida junto a ellos no estaba mal. Nadie se ofreció a acompañarme a las afueras de la aldea. Se los agradecía, me facilitaban un poco el marcharme, aunque sabia que era lo que mas querían hacer en ese momento, nadie se ofreció, nadie hasta que Kakashi apareció de la nada, tarde como siempre, con la escusa de no haber estado en nuestra última reunión se ofreció a acompañarme. Salí de aquel puesto que por tantos años fue mi sustento, nadie miro en mi dirección. Yo no mire hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante?-me pregunto Kakashi que se encontraba caminando a mi lado

-…Viajare…bueno, hasta que encuentre nuevamente aquello que me retiene en este mundo- alce las manos sintiendo el aire golpear mi cara, aspire un poco el olor de Konoha grabándomelo para nunca olvidarlo

-Hn~, sigo pensando que no es bueno que extiendas de esa manera tu vida, puede ser peligroso.-

-Puede que tengas razón pero…ella lo vale- volteé hacia el y le sonreí

-Pero aun así, ¿enserio te tienes que ir de la aldea?-

Observe el rostro de tristeza de Kakashi mirarme-mhn…no creo que sea una buena idea el quedarme…después de todo, ¿Cuándo vez a un Hokage de 70 años con cuerpo de 20?- mire mal a Kakashi cuando hizo un gesto restándole importancia- ufff~ la verdad es que no quiero que mi pueblo me tema, amo a cada habitante de este pueblo y sinceramente prefiero que se queden con un bonito recuerdo del Sexto-

Después de decir eso ambos miramos el monumento Hokage donde apenas se llevaban a cabo las preparaciones para el rostro del Séptimo. Sin duda el rostro del Sexto era el mas llamativo de todos, el único rostro en el cual una pequeña y cálida sonrisa se asomaba entre los labios de este. Sin duda el mejor retrato. O eso es lo que me decían siempre, tanto que hasta yo mismo lo comencé a creer. "la sonrisa protectora de Konoha" así es como había oído que le llamaban a mi retrato

-Yo no me quejo- trato de persuadirme a pesar de saber que seria inútil

-Tú eres tú, tienes 83 años pero pareces de menos de 50. ¿Qué clase de genes tienes?-brome, después de todo no lo veré en mucho tiempo

-Gracias por recordarme que ya no soy un polluelo. Pero sabes mejor que nadie, que nadie diría algo al respecto, eres muy querido y respetado por todo el mundo-

-Ya, ya, Kakashi prometo volver a visitar y a ver como maneja las cosas Konohamaru. Además a Konoha…le di mis mejores años, prácticamente toda mi vida humana. La hoja no se desmoronará si no estoy - alegue comenzando a caminar

-Uhg, comienzas a hablas como un viejo, eso no va contigo. - se burlo de mi quitado de la pena

-Estoy viejo sensei, y tú también por si no lo recuerdas, y no te burles de mi persona, recuerda que hasta hace poco era tu superior- le pique de manera engreída

-Uwa...

-Bien no te lo negare, Konoha no desaparecerá si pones un pie fuera de ella. Pero eres esencial para ella- Kakashi comenzó a caminar a mi lado mientras yo saludaba a uno que otro aldeano que circulaba por las calles

-Solo quiero saber una cosa – comenzó un nuevo tema de conversación

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué es?- pregunte

-¿Soportaras la soledad?- eso me desconcertó un poco logrando que disminuyera un poco el paso dejando que Kakashi se adelantara un poco-ninguno de tus amigos, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, yo…no somos eternos-me detuve y le sonreí. Bufe ligeramente

-¡Tranquilo!, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso- seguí avanzando con el ahora detrás de mi- soy un experto en el campo, no te preocupes-dije sin mucha importancia, pero enserio, ya estaba totalmente pensado…no era tan tonto. El Hokage con cara de idiota, como era mundialmente conocido, no era tan tonto.

-Hablo enserio Naruto- de manera rápida mi ex-Sensei se coloco de nueva cuenta a mi lado

-Yo también sensei-volteé hacia el. Ya estábamos cerca de la puerta principal de Konoha -Hn…aquí nos despedimos Kakashi- avance hacia la salida despidiéndome con la mano en alto

-Hasta pronto sensei, si necesitan ayuda saben que hacer-

-¡Naruto!- me grito desde lejos

-¿Uh?-masculle al darme la vuelta y verlo de lejos y juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que nuca olvidare aquella imagen. Kakashi se quito la odiosa mascara que desde hace años había tratado de quitarle. Me sonrió y movió los labios con palabras mudas saliendo de ellos para que solo llegaran a mis ojos. Agache un poco la cabeza sonriendo con un poco de ironía, casi de inmediato le regale una última sonrisa a aquel que llegue a considerar como parte de mi pequeña familia. Con un ultimo gesto de mi mano me despedí nuevamente de el.

-"_Adiós. Te estaremos esperando."-_

Con eso en mente salí de Konoha, aquella que fue mi hogar por tantas décadas. Lo extrañare, de eso estoy mas que seguro. Solo tenia que esperar por ella como ella espero por mí.

Visitaría a Gaara, hace tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría contarle mis planes, visitaría también a Inari y al puente Naruto…je… ¿y por que no?, pasaría por la Nube para ver a Killer Bee y…

…

-"¿_Naruto-kun...?"-_

Me estaba volviendo loco estaba seguro, pero aun así…

La dulcecilla voz de Hinata resonó a mí alrededor, mi mirada contenta y jovial se opaco y suavizo. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo muy doloroso como parea seguir reteniéndolo, las lágrimas descendieron de mis ojos marcando un salino camino hasta mi barbilla para acabar como simples puntos húmedos en el suelo

**Después de tanto aun dolía como el primer día.**

_-"¿Naruto-kun…?"_ - nuevamente sonó. Sonreí a la nada imaginándomela abrazándome - ¿Si?- contesté, seguía caminando con las lágrimas marcando mi paso y con la estúpida sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo había decidido seria solo para ella. Para nadie más.

_-"Ne, Naruto-kun…"-_

-¿Hm?-

_-"¿Puedo…?... ¿Puedo estar siempre a tu lado?"-_

Detuve mi paso donde las sombras hechas por las copas de los arboles me cubrían por completo, agache la mirada, esperando que nadie viera nunca esa faceta tan deplorable de mi persona. Tambalee un tanto, apreté mis labios que temblaban al igual que mis emociones. Las lágrimas se amontonaron a mis pies.

_-"¿Puedo estar siempre a tu lado?"-_

-…Si…- le conteste con añoranza sintiendo la brisa golpear suavemente contra mi cara empapada, los rayos del sol que se colaron de entre las ramas me tocaron animándome a avanzar y salir de esas sombras.

Volví a sonreír para ella…solo para ella, al tiempo que recitaba aquel juramento que le hice una vez hace tiempo, aquel día en el que mi tiempo se detuvo por completo al igual que su respiración.

-Si, ¡en el momento en el que te encuentre de nuevo…! ¡Yo seré quien se enamore primero!...y esta vez será para siempre…te esperare-

**Y así mi tiempo se detuvo.**

**Esperando por ella.**

_**"¡Te esperare, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, lo prometo!"**_

**Esperando el momento**

**en el que mi tiempo vuelva fluir. **

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto? Les intereso? Algo…?**

**Bueno si les intereso dejen un review :D si tiene alguna duda háganmelo saber y yo les contestare lo mas pronto que pueda (tal vez al dia)**

**YA NE~**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Tiempo

**hola! al fin con la actualización! perdon por la tardanza, muxhos proyectos que hacer y muy poco tiempo tengo. TT-TT pero bueno espero y les guste! :D **

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi-kun y Bla, Bla, Bla...**

**los dialogos en _cursiva _significa que hablan en otro idioma que en este caso sería el Italiano.**

* * *

**Cap.1. Tiempo**

* * *

Mucho tiempo ha pasado. Tanto para maravillarme con el cambio. Mentiría si dijera que no me costo adaptarme a los cambios constantes del mundo.

Los siglos, los años pasaron rápidamente ante mis ojos. Por mas raro que pueda llegar a sonar, me dedique al estudio de diferentes técnicas par poder darle algo de libertad a kiuby, no perdón, kurama. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en ese momento…

Viví la soledad como kakashi lo previo hace tanto…vi partir a cada uno de mis amigos si falta, con la única promesa de encontrarnos nuevamente.

Irónicamente las aldeas, los ninjas, los bijuus y yo nos volvimos simples leyendas de fabula. Cuentos para niños, era mejor así, que las nuevas generaciones no cargaran con las atrocidades cometidas en el pasado por sus ancestros.

Como había prometido en el pasado, protegí a Konoha hasta el final. La aldea se redujo minuciosamente de lo que fue antes, ahora lo que quedaba de ella yo convertí en propiedad privada, algo así como un pueblo privado. Se que sonara petulante el decirlo pero con tantos años vivo, conseguí hacerme de una jugosa fortuna, a base de trabajo claro esta.

Continúe y continúe viviendo por mi cuenta. Esperando y esperando a que una estrella naciera en mi cielo que desde hace mucho tiempo se encontraba vacio.

…

**Roma. Italia. Finales de siglo: 1990**

Tras vivir por mucho tiempo, ver tantos lugares, conocer tantas personas, y en ellas revivir un poco de mí pasado termine fundando muchas casas hogar para niños huérfanos en muchas partes del mundo. Hoy era un día especial iré al aniversario No. 50 de la primer casa hogar que funde, y por alguna extraña razón no fue en Japón si no en Italia. Aun me pregunto el por que lo hice ahí…pero era una hermosa ciudad sin duda y mas aun si era en invierno. El aniversario era un 25 de diciembre, me encanta traer regalos a los niños, el ver sus rostros sonrientes es mi mejor recompensa, lastima que no puedo verlos a todos.

Baje del camión en el que venia acompañando al conductor de este. Era mejor que ir en automóvil lujoso solo. Toque la puerta de la mansión frente a mí y espere a ser atendido.

_-¡Oh! Señor Naruto, es un placer que se encuentre un año mas con nosotros_- me saludo felizmente una señora un tanto regordeta y un poco avanzada en edad

-_Margaret_ es _un placer verte de nuevo_- me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla y ella la mía, era una buena persona, la estimaba mucho.

Pase a la recepción de la casa que estaba deshabitada. Sonreí. Tome aire y con una gran sonrisa grite_:-¡ESTOY EN CASA_!-

Tan pronto cerré mi boca muchos pequeños pasos sonaron cual estampida y muchos niños de todas edades brincaron sobre mi

-¡_Papá!-_ chillaron felices abrazándome y yo correspondí como pude

-¡_Bien, Bien, Niños! ¡Lo van a sofocar! ¡Regresen a sus labores!-_ pidió alegremente Margaret. Los niños me miraron haciendo un puchero, pero inteligentemente me lave las manos del asunto. Y a regañadientes se retiraron por donde llegaron

-¡_Ha, Ha!, eso fue divertido-_ festeje sentándome en un sillón de la sala que se encontraba frente a la chimenea

-_Ahh~ algún día terminara muerto por ser sepultado de esa manera_-

-_Nhhh…no lo ceo…-_

-_Bueno es cierto…-_ ella me miro con pena y yo le sonreí, sabia mi secreto. Después de todo Margaret fue la primera huérfana, la razón por la cual decidí fundar casas hogar. Tenía mi historia con ella.

-_Te vez tan bien, los años no pasan por ti._-la alague y ella sonrió

-¡_Ho, ho!, bueno…gracias papá_ - me sonrió y se sentó frente a mi-_por cierto, tenemos nuevos miembros en la familia-_

_-¿Ah si?-_inquirí curioso_-¿y quienes son?, no lo vi bajar_-pregunte

-_Aun no se adaptan del todo, su historia es una pena_.-

-¿_Qué les paso?-_

-_La_ _verdad no se mucho_…pero por lo que _oí sus padres murieron. Gracias a Dios no estuvieron presentes cuando paso. Son dos niños; uno tiene nueve años y el otro es un bebe apenas de un año, este ultimo tiene un hermano mayor pero desgraciadamente se encuentra desaparecido_.-

-_Ah…-_musite pensativo -_Y… ¿Dónde se encuentran?, quiero conocerlos_.- tras decir eso Margaret me llevo a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta -_por alguna extraña razón, el mayor de los dos se ha dedicado a cuidar al mas pequeño. No para de decir que es su deber_.-

-_Bien, deja que me haga cargo del resto… ¡AH! Casi lo olvido. ¿Puedes indicarles a los señores que están afuera donde poner los regalos?-_dije un tanto apenado por haberlos olvidado- _ofréceles algo caliente deben de estarse congelando allá afuera-_

_-¡Ok!-_

Una vez se fue toque la puerta suavemente. Tras recibir el permiso, introduje la cabeza, estaba un tanto oscuro pero lo suficientemente alumbrado como para ver por donde iba. Una vez avance por la habitación, vi la pequeña figura que se encontraba frente a un moisés meciéndolo con cuidado.

-_Así que eres tu-_susurre, el niño se estremeció y volteo a verme. Me congele casi de inmediato en mi lugar._-Ka_…_no, ¿Cómo te llamas_?- le pregunte tratando de disimular mi sorpresa ante el mas que evidente parecido

-_Fausto…o eso creía_- contesto en un susurro

_-¿"creías"?-_ el se acercó a mi despacio, casi con miedo- _desde hace unos años… he comenzado a dudar, si en verdad ese es nombre-_ levanto la vista mostrándome mejor su rostro. Caí de rodillas luchando contra el llanto que amenazaba con salir, me lo trague como pude pero unas temerarias lagrimas me superaron.

_-¿Esta bien_?-asentí vehemente -_y el es Sasuke, viene de una familia Japonesa-F_austo apunto al moisés y rápido y con añoranza me acerque

-_Sa… ¿Sasuke?-_ el bebe me miro y casi de inmediato me sonrió y extendió sus bracitos. Decline la invitación a cargarlo pues temía que se me callera de los brazos. Nuca pese que podría encontrarlos, tan cerca de mi. Y mucho menos en esas condiciones tan raras. Caí sentado en una de las sillas que había por ahí, aun atónito, por lo que acababa de ver, tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos…tantas emociones que creía olvidadas.

-_No se por que…pero algo me dijo que lo tenia que cuidar hasta que usted_ viviera.-Fausto se sentó a lado mio y me miro intrigante-_Usted… ¿usted sabe que me pasa?-_me pregunto, parecía tan desesperado por saber…suspire.

-¿_Quieres que te diga la verdad?-_ coloque dos dedos en su ojo izquierdo esperando que se retirara pero no lo hizo.

_-Eso seria de ayuda_- me contesto sin temor alguno. Le sonreí suavemente y comenzó:

-"_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Existía un ninja muy talentoso, era bueno en todo. Muy fuerte, muy hizo muy famoso desde temprana edad, por que, además de ser un muy bueno tenia un poder especial en su ojo izquierdo. Este poder lo hizo aun más famoso.**_

_**Pero detrás de toda su perfección, era un haragán y pervertido que siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes. Nunca mostro su rostro al mundo, pues lo mantenía oculto de este, solo pocos lo habían visto. Vivió cosas muy, muy tristes durante su vida, pero decidió seguir adelante. Perdió a su familia, amigos…siguió adelante sin apegarse a nada por miedo a que desapreciara.**_

_**Siguio y siguio viviendo hasta que tres niños se cruzaron en su vida, y no pudo alejarlos. Los niños se aferraron al ninja y el ninja se aferro a los niños…."**_

Unas lágrimas se desliaron de sus ojos. Sorprendido se toco la mejilla. Mis dedos que aun se encontraban en su ojo comenzaron a brillar tenuemente pero aun así no se movió y siguio escuchándome.

_**-"Muchos años después, cuando el ninja envejeció, vio marchar a uno de los niños. Que si bien ya no eran niños, el los seguia viendo como si lo fueran. Y…antes de que el niño desapareciera el ninja le prometió…"**_

Una ráfaga de recuerdos, sensaciones, se aglomeraron en su mente, mezclándose con lo ya vivido…y entonces entendió. Tomo la mano frente a su ojo quitándolo de esa posición.

-Que lo esperarían.- termino la historia con la frase en japonés. Sonreí

-Buenos Días Kakashi…Bienvenido-le respondí igual

**Este era el principio.**

**De recuperar…lo creía perdido.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**les gusto? espero que si! bueno tratare de no tardar tanto la proxima vez tenganme paciensia por favor! **

**YA NE~**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
